Saigo no Fight
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Hippo et Kaito vont se battre... Ils doivent le faire... Car ils sont les seuls à être capable de Le battre.


**Nom :** Saigo no Fight

**Auteur :** G.S.

**Disclaimer :** Pas t'à moi… %)

**Pairing :** ... Pas une romance, mais couples présents^^

* * *

- Chut, Hippo !

- Mais tu m'écrases le pied !

- Oui, mais on va se faire repérer !

Les deux enfants étaient tous trois tassés derrière un rocher. Kaito et Hippo, en tenue de Prince pour le premier et de Gardien pour le second, se tenaient devant un énorme château… Celui de Gaito.

Gaito… Leur grand frère. Leur ennemi.

Hippo savait depuis quelques jours son lien de parenté avec les deux jumeaux. Bien qu'il en ait douté au début, la logique implacable du raisonnement de ses amies avait fini par le convaincre. Les preuves données par Aqua Regina et Taki-san avaient parachevé le tableau : qu'il le veule ou non, il était un Panthalassien.

Et, bien que ce soit son destin, il allait se battre.

- On est là pour quoi, au juste ?

- Pour en finir ! Je VEUX revoir Yuuri-san.

- Bien sûr, moi aussi je voudrais revoir Luchia, mais… C'est quand même Gaito… C'est quand même dangereux.

Hippo se retourna vivement et lui envoya un coup de poing, avant de lui demander :

- T'es lâche au point d'en être stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Bien sûr que c'est dangereux. Mais on peut pas baisser les bras. Elles comptent sur nous, Kaito !

L'autre se releva lentement, encore un peu sonné, puis tenta de raisonner le blondinet :

- Je… Je sais. Mais on est les derniers, avec Noelle, qui n'ont pas été… Si on échoue…

- Pense à la victoire, et tout ira bien. Sois optimiste, bon sang !

- Mais Gaito me surpasse aisément dans la maîtrise des pouvoirs Panthalassiens. Et toi…

- Et moi quoi ? Je sais que je peux me défendre.

- Hippo…

- … Ce plan ne peut marcher que si nous avons entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre. Alors, Kaito ? Prêt à me prouver que tu es quelqu'un de capable ? Je te rappelle que tu devras distraire Gaito. Alors, il faudra tenir assez longtemps.

- Je sais. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu iras libérer les Princesses et Yuuri, puis tu reviens dans le hall.

- Exactement. Bon, on y va ?

* * *

_Sakarae nai unmei wo kono te de kirisaiteku_

_A l'écart, je combats l'absolu destin à mains nues_

_Gomakasenai genjitsu wo kono mune ni uketomete_

_Sachant que je ne peux me duper moi-même je suis amenée à accepter la vérité_

* * *

Après s'être longtemps concertés et disputés, les deux frères entrèrent silencieusement dans l'imposante bâtisse à l'aide de la clef du Gardien. Toujours en silence, ils commencèrent à fouiller les salles, sans rien trouver d'intéressant.

Hippo aurait bien voulu appeler, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas voir débouler un jeune homme aux cheveux argent et au caractère peu sociable...

Quel euphémisme…

- Dis, Hippo…

La voix forte du brun résonna longuement et bruyamment dans l'étroit couloir.

Le blondinet sursauta, fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Kaito, réprobateur.

- Parle moins fort, ça résonne.

- On pourrait se séparer, pour être plus efficaces, non ?

Hippo se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait pensé… Mais il y avait pas mal d'inconvénients.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, mais… Si tu te retrouves face aux prisons des Princesses… Tu sauras les en sortir ?

- Je pense, oui.

Hippo jaugea Kaito du regard, et songea à tout ce qu'ils risquaient sur cette décision, puis soupira. Sa voix résonna étrangement fort à ses oreilles, bien qu'il n'eut émit qu'un vague chuchotement :

- Dans ce cas, on fait comme ça.

Hippo laissa Kaito s'éloigner vers la gauche, avant de prendre à droite. Il sut immédiatement qu'ils allaient se perdre. Ce château était un véritable dédale de couloirs, de portes, de salles plus sombres et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Le jeune blondinet n'imaginait même pas ce que Gaito ferait à l'imprudent entré dans la chambre de Sara…

Mais il n'était pas là pour imaginer.

Fouillant de son mieux la première salle qu'il trouva, il ne tomba sur rien d'intéressant, sauf un journal. Un journal scellé par un cadenas auquel sa Clef des Scellés ne convenait pas. Il tenta de trafiquer la serrure avec le bout de la clef, mais arrêta quand il vit que rien ne céderait avant de casser. Hippo haussa les épaules.

Assez dubitatif, il glissa l'objet dans une poche de sa tunique.

Reprit son exploration, il sortit de la salle.

_

* * *

_

Nageki kurushimi no hate ni ugomeku

_Quand toutes les lamentations et les souffrances s'achèvent enfin_

_Tamashii no yukue wa hikari sasu hou he_

_Les âmes errantes se dirigent vers la lumière_

* * *

- … Mince.

C'était peu de le dire. Kaito était aux prises avec Gaito… Dans la salle où était emprisonnée Luchia. En clair, Hippo ne pouvait libérer la jeune fille sans se faire voir.

Et Kaito était en train de se faire laminer. Littéralement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents était déchainé et ne ménageait pas son jumeau, l'attaquant avec une grande férocité.

Laissant le combat se déporter sur le côté, il se coula derrière les prisons liquides des Princesses. Décidant d'y aller franco, il commença par libérer Karen d'un grand coup de clef, et fila à la suivante. Il eut le temps de libérer Coco et Hanon avant que Gaito ne le rejoigne, en ayant visiblement fini avec Kaito.

- Eh bien, larbin. Toujours aussi servile, Otôto ?

- Je… Suis… Pas… Servile !

- Hippo !

Kaito accourut à la rescousse. Gaito sortit son sceptre et frappa celui de son jeune frère. Hippo contra de son mieux le coup, mais l'onde de choc le fit reculer.

- Alors, déjà fatigué ?

- DANS VOS RÊVES !

Aussitôt, le pouvoir d'Hippo s'activa. Surpris, le blondinet ne contrôla pas l'afflux d'énergie et fit littéralement exploser une colonne de verre, criblant ainsi les trois garçons d'éclats, comme autant de balles de pistolet.

- Argh !

Le triple cri sonna aux oreilles de Luchia, qui s'écroula au sol avec l'eau éjectée.

- Ouh… K… Kaito ! Hippo !

Les deux garçons étaient au sol, ensanglantés. Gaito, lui, semblait avoir encaissé le coup sans réelle blessure. Luchia se releva comme elle put et alla aussitôt vers les deux enfants, qui semblaient déjà se régénérer. Le pouvoir des Panthalassiens, apparemment bien actif dans leur sang, les protégeaient. Seulement, songea amèrement Luchia…

Seulement…

A quel prix ?

* * *

_Sakende kanaete_

_J'ai crié, j'ai délivré_

_Yuruginai shuuchaku no kanata he_

_Allant au travers de mes inébranlables obsessions_

* * *

- Allez ! Kaito, Hippo, réveillez-vous !

Luchia secouait les deux garçons, maintenant inconscients et complètement régénérés par leurs pouvoirs.

Elle vit soudain l'ombre de Gaito au dessus d'elle, et se retourna vivement, tombant sur un regard mauve.

- Pousses-toi. Je dois en finir avec ces deux là.

- Ja… Jamais ! Laissez-les tranquille !

- Tant pis. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elle voulut se relever pour faire face, mais il la cueillit par un coup de poing au creux du ventre et l'envoya contre un mur.

- KAITO !

- Humpf. Je me disais bien. Le blondinet n'intéresse personne, je vais donc commencer par lui.

- Hi… Hippo-sama !

Yuuri s'interposa et poussa le blondinet sur le côté.

- Eh bien, toi aussi tu veux jouer ? … Protéger un probable cadavre, ce n'est pas très intelligent quand sa propre vie est en danger, Yuuri. Tu n'as donc pas d'instinct de survie ?

- … Si. J'ai peur. C'est vrai, j'ai peur de vous ! Mais je crois en Hippo-sama. En Kaito-san. En tout le monde ! Je crois en vous, Gaito-sama. C'est bien pour ça que je suis encore là !

- … Beau discours pour une enfant. Mais cela reste une supplique assez désespérée.

- Je sais.

La petite fille se releva lentement, et baissa la tête.

- YUURI-SAN !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hippo qui bondit, tirant en arrière sa chère Dark Lover. Faisant face, ensemble, les deux jeunes serrèrent les poings. Hippo, posant son sac et le faisant glisser sur le côté, retransforma sa clef en sceptre et le brandit devant lui.

- Tu crois pouvoir sauver Yuuri, Otôto ? Mais tu es faible. Tu le sais, non? Tu l'as souvent répété, pourtant…

- Je sais. Et je sais que je ne le suis pas. Kaito-sa… Oni-san, Luchia-san, Yuuri-san, Sara-sama… Chacun vit avec ses peurs, ses dépressions. Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je me bats.

- Et que tu perds.

- Un combat n'est perdu que lorsque plus personne ne croit en sa légitimé. Moi, j'y crois.  
- Ah oui ?

_

* * *

_

Atashi goto kokoro goto isshun demo ii kara

_Pour moi et mon cœur, seulement pour un court moment_

_Yorokobi to yuu nukumori wo tsukami toru tame_

_Tout d'abord dans le but d'obtenir de la bienveillance_

* * *

Gaito laissa son sceptre se transformer en épée, puis engagea le combat contre le sceptre de son petit frère. Contraint de reculer, Hippo trébucha sur le corps de Kaito.

- Aouh !

- Hippo !

- Hippo-sama !

Yuuri était allée chercher Luchia, et les deux filles assistaient, désespérées, au combat malheureusement inégal. Luchia se sentait étrangement faible… Et Hippo, qui se relevait, avait une respiration hachée.

Gaito toucha son jumeau du bout du pied, puis eut un drôle de sourire, et shoota dedans, l'envoyant jusqu'à Luchia.

- Et d'un. Il n'aura pas supporté le choc, je suppose.

- K… Kaito…

Luchia prit le brun dans ses bras, le secouant. Même après avoir tâté son pouls inexistant, elle ne pouvait se rendre à l'évidence. Kaito ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

- Kaito… Tu ne méritais pas ça…

- Il ne méritait pas mieux.

Hippo serra les poings. Lui qui avait toujours voulu protéger les Princesses… Juste pour leur prouver sa force d'abord… Pour être reconnu ensuite… Pour retrouver Yuuri, enfin.

Il avait voulu le bien.

Et voila que le mal était arrivé.

Kaito était mort. Et le monde n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de mieux s'en sortir.

Le petit blond s'était toujours battu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait tout fait, tout enduré.

Il ne se pensait pourtant pas si fragile ! Et Kaito valait cent fois plus que lui, en temps que Panthalassien du moins. Il maitrisait bien mieux ses pouvoirs. Alors comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Etait-ce un test ?

Pourquoi le brun était il mort quand lui ne s'en tirait que vidé de ses forces ? Qui avait décidé ?

Etait-ce un rêve ?

Un mauvais rêve ?

Sûrement.

Enfin, ils espéraient.

Mais l'espérance ne les sauverait pas…

* * *

_Kowashita tameshita_

_J'ai détruit, j'ai été testée_

_Seiippai ikite iku dake nanda_

_Je vais continuer de vivre en donnant tout ce que j'ai_

Hippo se précipita de nouveau, sceptre en avant, marque activée. Il devait au moins sauver les survivants. Il ne devait pas penser à Kaito. Il ne devait pas penser à la mort.

Sa tristesse le conduirait au désespoir.

Et le désespoir le ferait perdre.

Il devait oublier, le temps du combat.

Echangeant un autre coup avec le Roi des Panthalassiens, Hippo s'interrogea. Pourquoi le jeune homme aux cheveux argent était il ainsi ? Si triste, si sombre ?

Et le journal ? Lui appartenait-il ? Qu'avait-il pu y écrire pour le protéger ainsi ? Quels secrets ?

Quelles confidences ?

Il semblait complètement immergé dans la haine et la rancune. Qu'est ce qui avait été si terrible pour le plus vieux des trois Panthalassiens ? Au point de pouvoir tuer son jumeau, son autre moitié, aussi froidement ? Et, lui, Hippo ? Etait-il responsable ?

Sûrement.

Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien.

Le responsable principal restait Gaito.

- Alors, déjà fatigué, Otôto ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas fatiguer. Pas contre quelqu'un d'aussi triste… Ce serait un comble, quand même.

Lui aussi avait souffert. Mais lui n'avait pas détruit plusieurs Royaumes sous-marins, tué des gens et abandonnés d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de lui.

Il s'était toujours battu et comptait continuer. Jusqu'à la fin.

Jusqu'à sa propre mort s'il le fallait !

Il contra un coup plus violent que les autres et alla s'écraser contre un tube de verre, le brisant net.

Lina, à moitié réveillée, secoua Hippo.

- Hi… Hippo…

- Hippo-sama !

- Hippo !

- Otôto.

Le petit blondinet rouvrit les yeux, à peine remis du choc et de son étourdissement. Se relevant, il sourit.

- Arigato, Lina-san, Luchia-san, Yuuri-san.

Et il repartit de plus belle dans le combat.

Quoi qu'il se passât, il voulait briller. Briller comme une lampe d'espoir. Jusqu'au bout.

_

* * *

_

Samishisa nara dokka ni oki wasurete kita mama de

_J'ai laissé toute cette solitude derrière moi, l'oubliant dans un endroit perdu_

_Yasashisa nara doujou nara ima wa iranai terashite_

_De cette gentillesse et de cette compassion, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, que la lumière brille !_

* * *

_[…]_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai rêvé._

_Rêvé de deux petits frères que je devais protéger._

_Je le voulais vraiment… Mais je n'en ai pas. Je ne connais personne, du reste. Je n'ai personne à protéger._

_Même pas moi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ce journal, je l'ai trouvé dans un tiroir. Il est tout blanc. C'est bête, mais je me sens mieux. Je ne suis pas vraiment tout seul._

_Ces deux petits frères…_

_Si je les avais, serais-je capable de les protéger ?_

_Et s'ils existaient, qu'ils avaient normalement, et que je les rencontrais ? Qu'ils me méprisaient ? Qu'ils me haissent ?_

…

_Serais-je capable de leur pardonner ?_

_Je ne crois pas._

… _J'ai trop mal…_

_Le pouvoir me dévore… Je suis malade. Malade à en mourir. Mes frères imaginaires ne semblent pas porteurs de maladie, eux… Je les hais. Je hais tout le monde._

* * *

_[…]_

**Gaito:** ... Enfin. L'autre a crevé.

**Yuki:** Oh... Méssant... Tu as...

**Luchia:** KAITOOOOOO!

**Gaito:** Pitoyable.

**Hao:** En effet.

**Sayo:** ... Shine...

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
